19 years later
by Rosekun25
Summary: On this the day of 19 years later, What could have been. What should have been.


September 1, 2017

Because. It could have been, and it should have been.

~ Rose

 _© JK Rowling and some quotes taken from the original ending._

 _~19 years later~_

Before you had known it, Autumn had come. September 1st was crisp as an apple; the sun was butter yellow and the wind was delightfully chilly.

"Now you're sure you've got everything?" The mother questioned. "I'll just come get it tonight if they haven't love." Harry responded placing his hand around Hermione's shoulders. "Oh, all right, I suppose." She smiled. She had bit her lip. Seventeen years of marriage and a smile got her giggling like the eleven-year-old school girl she had been when they had first met on this very train. His eyes wandered kindly to the baby she held to her breast. Rose Potter was barely a year old and if anything she had proven that their love was alive and well even after all these years. But after taking on Voldemort together, well they could do anything. Couldn't they?

"I'm not going to be in Slytherin! I won't! I swear it!" Albus Remus Rubeus Potter screamed breaking the silence "You're going to wake the baby! Stop this right _**now**_." Hermione scolded. Albus turned pink and though he was eleven ran to his father's side. "It's alright." Harry said "Your Mummy is just going to miss you. That's why she's scolding you." He joked. Hermione smoothed James Sirius's head. She smiled kissing his forehead. Lily cuddled up to her Mother. "It'll be Christmas before you know it." Hermione smiled. "It won't be too long, then you'll be going too." Harry smiled "Two more years! I want to go now!" She squeaked "Oh you don't want to come and sit in Daddy's class and listen to him droning on and on about the proper way to clip dragon toenails." He said picking her up and swinging her around. "Careful! Harry! Be Careful!" Hermione cautioned as the platform was getting full. "But Daddy! That's Care of Magical Creatures! Not Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Lily Luna squealed as she was being spun around. "There you are! Just as bright as your Mother! You'll be top of the class in no time." Harry smiled.

"But Dad…" Albus whispered quietly "Well, it's nearly ten then, the barrier should be opening up any minute." Harry said He quietly stuck his hand through the barrier and smiled "Alright." He said. Hermione clutched Lily's hand and Harry stood back while James ran into the wall that lead to the platform. "Dad…" Albus hesitated "Come on now." Harry said as he gripped the trolley and they ran into the wall together. Hermione grabbed Lily's hand and ran into the Platform.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked "We wrote to James as often as he wanted us to darling," Hermione said "We'll send lots of treats too. House Elves will never be able to make enough to feed your appetite." Harry said tickling at his side "Harry that's not funny. House elves are _enslaved_!" Hermione said  
"Only joking love," Harry said, "Uncle Ron!" Lily Luna screamed running towards her uncle and his wife "See! Here's my favorite niece!" He said kissing her cheek. Hermione cleared her throat. "My favorite two nieces!" He said correcting himself. "Where's James?" Hermione said changing the subject "Oh he's around… Hopefully behaving." Harry said "Why, Hello Albus. Don't think we've forgotten about you." Ron's wife smiled "Say hello to your cousin Hugo." She smiled urging him forward. "Hullo." He smiled "Hi." Albus replied "Alrighty boys. Here we go then, first year at Hogwarts. If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you." Ron said _"Ron!"_ Hermione scolded,

Harry looked up. "Look who it is then," Ron smiled Draco Malfoy stood with his wife and son. "His name is Scorpius, right?" Ron's wife smiled "I bet he'd be a wonderful friend." She smiled "Yeah. 'Friend'. Make sure you beat him in every assignment Albus. I know you've inherited your Mum's brain." Ron smiled ruffling his hair. "I bet little Rosie could beat him too." Ron smiled as he stuck out his tongue at the baby.

"DAD! DAD YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! I WENT TO LOOK FOR A PLACE TO SIT AND TEDDY WAS BACK THERE! OUR TEDDY AND HE WAS SNOGGING VICTORIE!" James screamed "Wouldn't it be nice if they got married? He'd really be part of the family then." Lily smiled "Well he's already round for dinner almost every night let's just have him move in." Harry said "He can move in! I'll share my room with James!" Albus said "When we want the house demolished right Harry?" Hermione said. She glanced over at her wrist watch. "Oh, you'd better get on board. It's nearly eleven." Hermione said She leaned over and kissed Album's cheek and then James's. "James stop scaring your brother. Albus I promise you'll be fine. Give Uncle Neville our love." She reminded him As Albus knelt to kiss his baby sister. "I can't just waltz into herbology and give him love!" James said "Nonsense. Don't think he'll be going easy on you either. Make sure you study lots. Don't stay up too late, eat lots of veggies. Listen to your father." Hermione said

"Dad. What if I'm in Slytherin though?" Albus murmured "Albus Remus Rubeus Potter. You were named after two men who could do anything they set their minds to and did whatever they could to protect the ones they loved. They were the bravest people I've ever met." Harry said, "But what if I" Albus stuttered "The sorting hat, it lets you choose. It takes your opinion into account you know." Harry said, "It does?" Albus asked "It did for me." Harry said

Hermione kissed both of her boys one last time. "You'd better get on too Dear." Hermione said. She gave Harry a long loving kiss and he helped the last of the students on. "I'll be home every night for Dinner." He insisted "I'll still miss you." Hermione said as he hugged her and kissed Lily's forehead.

"Why is everybody looking at us?" Lily asked "Well, I didn't want to tell you this. But I'm actually quite famous you see." Ron said as his wife shoved him. Harry boarded the train.

"Hang on… Harry. Don't we know him?" Hermione asked. A tall stout man came with a little girl behind him "We don't want to be late Daisy…" Dudley chided he knelt and kissed her before she ran onto the Train. _"Dudley?"_ Harry asked, "I'm as surprised as you are." Dudley said "Mom was happy. Over the moon really. Said she was so happy she had some magic in her after all. She spoiled little Daisy at Diagon Alley. She wants to know everything after all." Dudley said. "Can you ask your children to keep an eye on her. See that she gets where she needs to go?" Dudley asked "I'll do better. I'll be teaching her along with the other first years "Harry said "Good Man." Dudley said shaking his hand.

The train whistled and Hermione kissed Harry one last time and fussed over his jacket before Harry kissed the baby in her arms. He stood on the train and looked back at Hermione who was waving and smiling. She looked just as beautiful as she did on their wedding day. Lily Luna ran after the train just as Ginny had done years before her. He absents mindedly touched the scar on his forehead.

 _It hadn't pained him for 19 years. All was well._


End file.
